calamity_paint_retoldfandomcom-20200213-history
The Devourer of Gods (Neo)
"Say your prayers kiddo." -The Devourer |status = Deceased|first_appearance = Slime God's bad day|allies = Yharim Storm Weaver Bumblebirbs Ceaseless Void Astrum Deus Astrageldon Slime Desert Scourge Signus (formerly)|enemies = Slime God Providence (Formerly) Donut Profaned Guardians Plaguebringer Goliath Signus}} Biography The Devourer of Gods is a massive armored worm that first appeared in the episode "Slime God's bad day". He was first shown taking a nap in the middle of the forest, where a sad Slime God bumped into him and woke him up. The Devourer then looked at Slime God at recognized him as a god and proceeded to attempt to eat him. However, he was distracted by Ravager who appeared just before Slime God was about to be eaten. Slime God fled, and Ravager did as well shortly after. A disappointed Devourer then decided it wasn't worth it to chase them and went back to sleep. The Devourer next appeared in "The Betrayal" where he was called from the heavens by Donut using the cosmic worm. Devourer then saw Providence and attacked her, knocking her out of the sky. Donut then delivered a speech to Providence as the Devourer thanked him. Suddenly, Providence unleashed her chest laser and a barrage of projectiles, but it didn't affect him. Donut was then rewarded with cosmolite for his efforts, as the Devourer went in for the kill as his son watched. In his next appearance, "Reassignment", the Devourer went to Yharim to report his success in finally taking down Providence. Yharim then told him to do as he pleased, and the Devourer decided to go update his sentinels. He told the Ceaseless Void to go seek out Polterghast in the dungeon, and then went to the Underworld to go speak with Signus about finding where Donut is. He then peacefully leaves the Underworld to go get a treat with Storm Weaver. After a quick game of ball with his son, the Devourer was alerted by a Bumblebirb that Yharim required his presence. The Devourer then agreed, but said he had to get a babysitter for Storm Weaver first. Knowing that Desert Scourge was on medical leave, he went to go see Astrum so that he could watch Storm Weaver. When he arrived, Astrum was asleep, but he waked him up and discussed the matter to him. Astrum argued with the Devourer for a bit until he threatened him. Astrum agreed to watching Weaver and then the Devourer left after telling Astrum to take good care of his son. In the episode "Forgive me...", the Devourer meets up with Yharim, who reveals that Donut has been conspiring against the jungle kingdom. The Devourer then takes this information and is sent to go find and terminate Donut and anyone allied with him. The Devourer then assigned Astrum Deus, Astrageldon Slime, and Storm Weaver on a mission to invade Cryogen's castle in search of Signus. However, only Storm Weaver returned, and with a newly upgraded Plaguebringer Goliath not far behind him. The Devourer then mocked the bee, but Signus, Donut, and a Profaned Guardian would then join her to fight him and Storm Weaver. In the episode, "Godslayers", the fight began and the Devourer was able to kill one of the Guardians and severely wound both Plaguebringer and Signus. He was also able to absorb a lot of powerful attacks unharmed. During the middle of the fight, Signus impaled Storm Weaver, to which the Devourer started breathing fire onto him. The Devourer then ordered Storm Weaver to leave, while taking hits to protect his son. Storm Weaver then reluctantly left while sobbing. The Devourer's jaw was then snapped soon after, causing him to become enraged and spinning around, knocking Donut and Plaguebringer out of the sky. The Devourer then landed next to Donut to tell him that the fight was over, when Plaguebringer shot a missile directly into his throat. The missile then detonated, causing the Devourer to be blown into pieces. In the epilogue, "Times of Retold", The Devourer was revealed to have survived the explosion but barely, with only some of his head remaining. The Devourer then told the duo that they had ruined everything for him, but Donut replied saying he brought it upon himself. The Devourer then contemplated how he had failed someone who had given him the life of who he looked up to the most, and then passed away. His energy then flew out of his corpse and Donut absorbed it, causing Donut to evolve. Personality The Devourer has been shown to be very full of himself and overconfident. He has also been shown to be a loving father that will go to great lengths for his son, even taking large hits for him. In the epilogue, he showed bitterness towards Donut and regret for his actions, saying he only did it to please the person who gave him power. Abilities * Wormhole creation: The Devourer is able to summon purple wormholes at will that he can use to teleport himself and others from place to place. * Power Absorption: When a being is killed by him, the Devourer is able to use their abilities for his own purposes. * Laser Orbs: He can summon laser orbs which can be bounced around, but they detonate into a pattern of small lasers when destructed. * Durability: The Devourer's armor let him stand against Providence's laser and a cluster of projectiles from her with no damage sustained. He also sustained various hits during the episode, "Godslayers". * Floating: The Devourer is unaffected by gravity and can move however he pleases. * Burrowing: The Devourer is able to submerge into the Earth if needed. * Battle Armor: In the episode, "Invasion on the Tundra", the Devourer was seen with a new set of armor. * Laser Walls: He is able to summon walls of lasers that ignite any living thing they touch. * Laser Portals: In the middle of their fight, the Devourer summoned two laser portals to float towards Donut and Plaguebringer. * Flamethrower: The Devourer is able to breath Godslayer flames. Relationships * Storm Weaver : His adoptive son * Yharim: His boss * Donut: His temporary subordinate * Ceaseless Void and Signus: His sentinels * Astrum Deus: One of his worm brethren. Trivia * The Devourer's laser portals were removed from Calamity after visuals of the episode "Godslayers" were complete, which is why he still had them. Category:Characters Category:Deceased